


SAVEtale

by QueeniesWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Grouptale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SAVEDverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - SAVEtale (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Mages, Multiple Ambassadors for Monster Kind, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, The Fallen children, The Six Human Souls, The Six Human Souls Come Back to Life, The fallen humans, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeniesWriting/pseuds/QueeniesWriting
Summary: The barrier has finally been broken.It is time for everyone to go free.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Human Souls, Asriel Dreemurr & Human Souls, Green Soul Human & Toriel, Human Souls & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	SAVEtale

At first, **Yellow** thought she was having another lucid dream.

It wasn't out of the possibility. She was technically dead, but... in a way, not. After all, the culmination of her being was trapped in the realm of the living by unnatural means, her own soul forced to continue existing without a vessel to control. She was awake, but not alive. Conscious, but dead all the same. It didn’t matter if she could think or dream. Because Yellow had perished a long time ago. Time had no meaning to one who had already met their unfortunate end.

But this... This felt too real. Yellow couldn’t just ignore it and tell herself it wasn’t. She could feel the weight of gravity grounding her back to a rough, unknown surface. The texture of her clothes, from her soft orange and yellow striped sweater, right down to her sock covered feet in her cowgirl boots. Yellow could even feel her braided hair cushioning her head and all the individual stands moving together as a unit when she turned her skull. But most importantly... She could smell the dust in the heavy air, as if the place she had been trapped in an old room that no one had visited. Yellow could even hear her own confused and sharp inhales of air. There was barely any room to move in the… box? No matter how horrifying or weird her dreams were, she never had one so vivid and realistic. As a soul, sounds became her partner. Sound and feelings. Feelings were perceptions from within the soul after all. They were raw, distinct and changed a lot. It was the only thing Yellow could know for a fact where real. 

Then… could she really be…?

It was stupid to believe that she could come back to life. Yellow knew that this was just a particular vivid hallucination and her nightmares and fears would twist her world into a new hell for her to be tormented in. But if someone had told Yellow about what would happen in Mt. Ebbot before she had climbed it, she would have called them crazy and told them to screw off. Meeting a trapped race underneath the mountain? Learning how to do magic? Being hunted down for her powerful soul that she didn’t even know existed? Yellow was more likely to flip the person off than ponder if there was any truth to what they had said.

But Yellow had experienced all of that. She had met the various trapped monsters that called the Underground home. She had learned how to craft bullet patterns and summon weapons made of magic. And she had definitely been chased and attacked enough throughout the entire process. A process that had led to her death numerous times.

If all that had been possible, who was to say that bringing the dead back to life wasn’t? In fact, hadn’t Yellow already done that? With each death, didn’t she undo it with the power of her SAVE file? So then…

Was it really out of the realm of possibility?

Hope sparked the gunpowder in her chest that led to an expulsion. If this was real then she needed to escape. She had too.

‘Please let this be real.’ She prayed. ‘Please.’

Hands shot out, touching whatever she could grab. Harden fingers rubbed the smooth wall, feeling the cold exterior. It was some type of finely-grained rock. Just where was she? Yellow had died so was she in a coffin?

Oh God. She was, wasn’t she?

Blinded hands urgently roamed the lid of the aged, monochromatic casket, feeling the stone for any type of latch.

‘Come on,’ She begged desperately, her hands roaming faster as if it would create a latch. ‘Come on!’ 

Feeling nothing, she instead began to push the palm of her hand against the top of the coffin. She felt it slightly give way. Planting both hands of the heavy slab of stone, Yellow slowly and carefully began lifting the lid of the coffin up. Maybe it was the fact that she had died and hadn’t used her muscles recently, but Jesus, was the lid heavy. Continuing to silently raise the coffin cover up, Yellow pushed it to the side. Light had finally reached her eyes for what must have been forever. Quietly, she slid the heavy slab of rock on the ground, making sure it had not made any noise.

That was it. She was out. Yellow was free.

She took in a deep gulp of air through her nostrils, letting the musty and somewhat dusty air tickle the inside of her nose.  
‘Man, that feels good.’ She thought. How long had it been since she was able to move in her own body made of flesh and bone? By the sight of things, years possibly. Raising her arms up high, Yellow popped her neglected joints back into place, enjoying the small crackles they made. She wiggled her toes in her brown cowboy boots, feeling her thick, knitted socks warming her feet and savored the feeling of air filling up her lungs.

After a few minutes relishing her bodily functions, Yellow pushed aside golden bangs to better examine the room. Luckily, her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. The only light source came from the entrance, allowing for a clearer view of the room. The area she was in was large and long, somewhat like an extended hallway. Glancing around, Yellow noticed that the room was completely barren. Not a single painting, picture or even color decorated the dense, stone walls. The air was musty and damp, and while nearly every bit of the Underground air was, this was even more so. How long had it been since anyone had been down here?

Deciding to finally leave her ‘final’ resting place, Yellow swung her legs onto the gray pavement. She stretched out her legs enjoying and taking in the feel of her boots and rugged jeans and the pull of gravity, grounding her to the flat surface. But her enjoyment didn’t last long... for Yellow was greeted with a sight that even her worst nightmares would shiver at.

Several large coffins surrounded her. 

Just like hers, each one was gray in color and decorated and what appeared to be a symbol of a human soul. All the same size, they were lined up with not much space in between. Yellow stood up and walked past each grave, the click of her boots filling the otherwise empty room…. Green. Purple. Blue. Orange. Cyan. Red. When she turned around and pasted her grave again, the last one, she realized, was also red.

Horror twisted Yellow’s face into a grimace.

‘These are the graves of the others who fell.’ Yellow thought numbly, an unknown emotion grabbing her heart and hardening it. The same chill ran down her body once again. ‘The other fallen children.’

Yellow had never been in this part of the mountain. Was she still in the Underground? She had to be. The gray-scale colors(or lack thereof) Strongly reminded Yellow of New Home, the final area of the Underground she had been in when she was murdered. The last thing she could recall was her soul getting absorbed by Asriel Dreemurr and hearing a booming crash, as if a skyscraper made of fine china was tipped over onto the cruel, unforgiving payment and everything turned white... 

Yellow’s father had once told her that the mind couldn't recreate a location in a dream unless she had seen it before. So that either meant that she had a) been to this part of the Underground and simply not remembered it(unlikely) or b) she had really had come back to fucking life. Yellow tried to take a minute to process this. She really did. But right now wasn’t the time for commiseration she reasoned. The little fucker who committed so many murders was still somewhere in the Underground and needed one large dose of karma. It was time to keep her promise.

Yellow leaned on the door that led out of the room. The dimly lit hallway led to a long line of stairs. If her memory served her right, then all she would need to do was go up the stairs, past the Last Corridor, enter the Judgment Hall and she would be in Asgore’s basement, directly underneath the murderous bastard.  
Resting her hand on the door, Yellow tried to reach her SAVE file. The once unfamiliar pressure on her soul was gone. She no longer had the power to change fate. Another child had fallen into the Underground, who had somehow taken that power from her. That only put more pressure on Yellow. Right now, all she had was the element of surprise and she couldn’t waste it. There were too many factors for her to determine how she had come back to life, and for now, she didn’t care. There was only one thing on her mind.

“After so long, I... I can finally…” Yellow softly murmured to herself. The tug and rush of her magic crackled and raced to her palm, the power of her soul wrapping around her hand. At first it was nothing but a bolt of softly cracking lighting, ready to strike down those who had wronged her, but then it’s form had shifted to mold itself into an anquine gun, the same one her dad had bought her for her birthday. She twirled it hands, enjoying the familiar weight of a weapon in her hand. It was such a shame she had lost the original one in Waterfall. The golden hue of the magic-made gun lit up her face, showing off it’s enraged smile.

**“G̷͉͗͜e̶͓̺͐̇͜t̶͔͔̬̅̕ͅ ̷̢̨̜̣̙̟̾̅̈̉̆̾̏m̸͓̭̱̟͒̊̍y̴̨̨͉͍̼̼̾ ̵̧͚̓̽͊͌͘r̷̨̛͖̥͕͍̮̀̔̾̏̽̓͝e̶̪͎͕̱̹̫̝̾̀̆v̶̖̭̬̖̰̍̿͌̌̒͜͠ë̷͍͇͔͈́̿͠n̴̨͖̣͈̪͚̫̅̔̾̀͗́ġ̵̢͔̤̐̃̆̈́̐̌͠e̵̡̡̛̤̦̎̔̈́̄ͅ!̸̱́̑͑̃̈͂”**

...  
...  
…

“A bullet to the head to the head should do it.” Yellow whispered to herself as she began walking up the large flight of stairs. Each step hammered in the reality of the situation, the soft sounds of her footsteps being the only thing accompanying her as they echoed further up the stairs.  
“Quick and simple. He won't even see it coming.” She only had one shot at this. But as she prepared to continue onward down the hall, Yellow... heard someone. The voice was small, and pitifully weak, but it was still there.

“Somebody, anybody....! Please help….!”

Yellow stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her hand clenched around the gun in panic. Who was that? Was it another monster...? No, it couldn’t be, she reasoned to herself. A more plausible explanation was that maybe one of the other fallen kids has also woken up. After all, if she came back to life, why wouldn’t the others?

But why would they be crying for help?

On one hand she could take revenge and kill Asgore immediately. But on the other... who knew what might have happened down there? Maybe one of the missing children was seriously injured. Besides, even if Yellow really managed to kill the beloved leader of monsters AND escape with the others, she doubted that the monsters would allow such an act to go unpunished. Hell, they would probably go as far as to blame the other kids again for committing a crime they didn’t even do. Yellow already knew from first hand experience that the monsters weren’t as kind and as “full of mercy” as they loved to preach. As good as she was in high-stakes situations and sneaking around, she seriously doubted that she could hide four terrified humans.

Yellow simply sighed to herself and allowed the magic to dissipate. It didn't matter when she got her revenge after all, it wasn't like he could run anywhere. It was only a matter of time. All she needed to do was take care of a few tasks.

Turning back and allowing her golden braid to flip as she did so, Yellow quietly poked her head in the room, popping in and leaning on the wall to try and locate where or rather who the voice had come from. Through her long golden locks covering her face, Yellow spotted two other children among all the coffins. Children who were very much alive.

Pushing away the blond hair in her face she decided to try and get a good look at the kids. The first one Yellow spotted was a little girl, probably no older than eleven or twelve. She wore a cream white sweater accented with dark brown, almost black stripes, dark blue knee-length jean shorts, and white leggings. Her curly black hair was put into two neat low pigtails with only a large kinky ball of hair serving as her bangs. The other kid was a boy who wore a red and white striped short sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and their hair from what Yellow could see was an undercut, with all of the remaining hair on the top pulled back into a ponytail. He too, had a puff of hair acting as his bangs. Were they siblings perhaps? They looked eerily alike and seemed so familiar. But Yellow couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Are you guys okay? Do you need help?” Yellow asked in a low voice, allowing herself to be seen by the two minors. She bent down, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible, just as she was taught. Lord help her if they decided that she was a threat. The boy turned around and the girl lifted their heads to stare in shock and possibly fear at seeing another human who was alive. The boy, who had clearly been crying, wiped away his tear streaks that had previously been running down his face. His brown eyes were slightly red from how hard he rubbed them. The girl also sniffled, wiping away her own tears, mimicking the other. Once Yellow got a better look at them however, her brain which had been out of commission for forever, finally registered where she had seen them before.

On the news.

“The Ebbot Police Department has now entered month two in the investigation of the location of the twins Azula and Jasper Valentine. Both children are ten years of age and are 4’5 tall with the brother only being several inches taller. As you can see in this picture here, the two are wearing their striped sweaters, with Azula wearing a pink tutu and Jasper with a red bandana . The two children were last seen leaving their home at 6:30 p.m. on April 19….. “

The news anchor had continued, going on about where they could have possibly been located and the possible reasons of their disappearance. The news segment had ended with their parents, one of them being the very mayor of Ebott, begging and pleading that if anyone knew anything about their missing children, to please say something. Anything. They had even gone so far as to offer a twenty-thousand dollar reward for the safe return of the two, or any information that would lead investigators to their whereabouts. A reward that as time stretched on, had gone unclaimed.

And yet, here they were. Looking as if they had not aged a day since they had gone missing. Years had passed since their disappearance, so why-? 

“It's Percy,” Jasper sniffled, clearly trying not to cry again. “he isn’t waking up and we don’t know what to do..!” His voice trailed off into despair, voice cracking and threatening to turn into tears. 

Yellow’s eyes trailed over to the child in the coffin, the one with the cyan colored soul if she remembered correctly. It was another young and small boy of some sort of Asian descent wearing overalls, red sneakers and a short T-shirt with yellow and white stripes. Straight black hair mostly covered his face. Looking at his face also caused a jolt in memory.

‘Percy Kim. Reported missing on April 22, 21XX. Ten years of age, black hair, black eyes, pale skin and of vietnamese descent. Height and weight are 4’0ft and 69.2 lb respectively. Has been noted to keep a red ribbon around his right wrist. Is suspected to have gone missing near Mount Ebott and the first recorded victim of the Missing Children Cases…’

That was all Yellow remembered at the moment from the file that she got from her dad’s cabinet on the matter. Had all the children that had ended up missing fell into the Underground? It seemed like it was the case. If her theory was correct then one more-

“What if he stays like this forever?” Jasper asked, once again interrupting her thoughts. Azula had said nothing but instead, gave a look that was somehow horrified, exhausted and blank all at the same time at the idea of her friend staying like this forever. Yellow grabbed the both of the twins shoulders and turned them to face her. Right now she needed to calm them down before the two fell into full blown anxiety attacks. It would be hard to sneak out of a basement when you were too busy whimpering and crying in fear.

“Cmon,” she said in a low but hard voice, “Look at me. Right now he's breathing which means he's alive. It's better than nothing. If he's alive there means that there might be a way to fix this but, we won't do it by freaking out. Okay?” 

“Okay.” They both mumbled quietly. 

“Good.” Yellow said. “Now tell me your names.” She wanted to be absolutely sure these were the missing children. It wouldn’t hurt to check after all.

“I'm Rusty.” The boy said, this time successfully wiping all of his tears from his eyes.  
“That's my twin sister Azzy.” he finished pointing at the girl.

“Okay.” Yellow got out of her squatting position, letting her knees pop back into place. “That's something we can work with.” She looked at the both of them, thinking hard on how to escape. There was only one, truly safe place for humans that had fallen into the Underground.

“Do you know the caretaker of the Ruins?” Yellow asked, looking at their face for any type of reaction. As soon as the question left her lips, both of Rusty and Azzy’s faces lit up with recognition. 

“Y-yeah.. yeah! She was the first monster we saw. Her name is Toriel, right?” Azzy answered hesitantly. “Tall, white fur, fluffy ears, umm… purple dress? With a heart shaped emblem on it?”

“Yep, that sounds like her.” Yellow replied. She felt their eyes trail on her as the two probably wondered why she asked such a question in the first place.  
“Okay here's the plan: we're going to sneak our way back to the ruins. Right now it's around midnight, so don't go all monsters awake. Can you guys carry any of the other unconscious humans?” Yellow asked, headed towards the other coffins. Rusty dusted himself off.

“Yeah. I can carry Percy really easily but I don't know about the others…”

Before he could finish the sentence, Yellow heard the telltale signs of a coffin being open. All the children looked at the coffin with baited breath. This time coming from the casket with a purple soul. At first all Yellow could see was a mess of dark long hair. But as she stumbled out of her prison, Yellow was able to get a better look at her. Tawny brown skin was covered by long navy blue sweater sleeves, accented by three brozen gray stripes on each arm. The vest on top of her sweater was also a dark gray, with a white collar. She clumsily stumbled out of the coffin. A khaki beige skirt covered her knees, and like Azzy, she was wearing what looked like white leggings. But unlike Azzy, this girl was wearing shoes. A pair of dark brown ankle boots. 

“Who are you? where am I?” She questioned, hair whipping around her face. She squinted at the group of conscious humans, as if she couldn’t see well.  
“If you don't tell me I'll... I'll…!”

“Hey, slow down there buckaroo. No one here is going to hurt you. Not on my watch at least.” Yellow walked up to her and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder to calm her down. 

“What's your name kid?” 

“Why do you need to know?'' The newly awoken human replied rudely with distrust in her eyes. Or maybe she was just squinting again. 

“It's fine if you don't want to give me your name but I really don't want to call you buckaroo or kid the entire time, so can you please just tell me?” Yellow replied, a little exasperated by the newcomer’s attitude. But… She had just woken up from the cold, unfeeling arms of death, so Yellow would allow a little bit of attitude. As a treat. 

The girl looked down and rubbed her arm in what seemed to be embarrassment. “My name is Violet.” she mumbled.

‘Violet Okorafor. Reported missing on September 13, 21XX. Ten years of age. While the original hair color is black, it was reported to have been dyed with a purple and black ombre type hairstyle. Brown eyes, tawny colored skin and of african-american descent. Height and weight are 4’9ft and 106.9 lb respectively. Wears a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses and is often seen around with a book bag with many decorative pins. Is also suspected to have gone missing near Mount Ebott and the fourth recorded victim of the Missing Children Cases…’

Well. That proved it. Every child that had gone missing in the town, had ended up somewhere on the mountain. Specifically underneath it. No wonder the police department wasn’t able to find them. They had been trapped down here, for god knows how long. Yellow glanced at the final unopened coffin. 

“Okay. Now that MOST of us are awake, we need to get going before anyone realizes what happened.” Yellow usher Violet with the other two, or rather three since Rusty had already picked up Percy, to the door.

There was only one child left... and Yellow didn't know if she was ready. Slowly, gently... Yellow opened the coffin label with the green soul.

And there she was. 

A dark skinned girl close to her own age, layed almost peacefully in the coffin. Wearing a deep royal purple sweater dress, covered in white stripes, she looked like she was simply sleeping. Her chest rose rhythmically and was decorated with a golden delta rune on her dress. Thick, curly back hair acted as a pillow for the sleeping human and black leggings covered her feet. Yellow gently scooped her up in her arms. 

“Come on Sagie.” Yellow mumbled softly as if not to wake her from what she hoped was a good dream. “It's time to take you home.”

Going up the stairs with her body was surprisingly easy as she walked up a long hallway. She turned the corner and saw the entrance to the throne room, the room where... where...

‘No,’ Yellow told herself ‘don’t think what happened before. Right now we need to keep moving.’ She turned the other fallen children softly calling for them to wait. Surprisingly, they did not ask about the unconscious human in her arms. That was good. Because Yellow wasn’t sure that she could answer.

“Before we go any further I need to warn you.” They all looked at her as if to ask, ‘what more do we have to go through to go back home?’ and Yellow couldn't agree with them more. All she wanted was to lay back in her own bed that had smelled like lemon candies and coconuts. To go back to her room, where even though it was slightly messy, she knew where everything was. Yellow was filled with a terribly painful longing. She wanted to go home. But she needed to make sure they wouldn’t try anything.

“If we run into any enemies, run. Run as fast as you can and I'll hold them off. Don't look back and don't stop for me. Just keep running until you reach the Ruins.” She finished. The twins looked horrified at what she had said, as if Yellow had just told them to abandon their family dog, while Violet had simply nodded in silent agreement to her orders. She snorted. At least one of them had a bit of common sense.

“But entering the Ruins isn't as easy as leaving them!” Rusty angrily whispered.

“It isn't,” Yellow replied back with an raised eyebrow. “Unless you know about one of the secret passageways”

“Wait, hold on a second.” Violet interrupted with an incredulous, but slightly excited look on her face. “There are secret passageways that enter the Ruins?” 

“Yep.” Yellow replied as Violet’s face absolutely lit up with enthusiasm at the new discovery. She could tell that the younger girl had millions of questions to ask her about the big reveal.  
“The Ruins are the oldest part of the Kingdom. In fact, most, if not the entire Underground are filled with secret passageways. You just need to know where to look.” Yellow winked at their confused faces. They were getting close to the Judgement Hall.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do: Once we pass through the Judgement Hall, we’ll take the several elevators that will lead us to Hotland’s first floor. Once we do, we’ll have to pass through Alphys’s lab, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem since she actually likes humans. After that, we’ll arrive at one of the Riverperson’s stops and get on. They’ll ferry us across Waterfall so we won’t even have to worry about Undyne, the Caption of the Royal Guard. If we ask nicely, the Riverperson might drop us off directly in Snowdin Forest, and from there, I’ll show you how to re-enter the Ruins.” The children's eyes followed her intently, determined not to miss a single piece of information. Yellow continued with explaining her plan.

“Now, if it was daytime, we would have to worry about the Royal Guards or even monster civilians spotting us, but, it’s the dead of night. No guards should be patrolling and nearly everyone is asleep at this time. The only real worry is Alphys, but she’s probably asleep in the bottom level of her lab. If everything goes right… We’ll be able to re-enter the Ruins without being seen by a single monster.” Yellow looked at them. Each of their eyes shined with hope, hope for a chance to escape this prolonged nightmare. All except one.

“But... what happens after that?” Azzy asked, looking unsure if the plan would even work. Yellow couldn’t blame her. It was good to be cautious when in enemy territory. 

“After that,” Yellow started. “I have a job to finish.” 

“I'm coming with you.” Rusty said, with a determined expression in his eyes.

Before Yellow could answer, Azzy immediately turned to her brother and snapped “Oh no you're not! We just got Percy back and you're already trying to get yourself killed again?” 

“But I can fight!” Rusty snapped back just as viciously.

“Listen Kid.” Yellow sighed. “That's real sweet of you to want to help... but trust me, you're going to be helping me a lot more if you go back to the Ruins and hide with the others. And besides,” Yellow summoned a gun, and twirling it in between her fingers.

“Even if they do catch me... let's just say I ain't going down without a fight.” Rusty looked like he wanted to argue, but with a sigh, simply slumped his shoulders and gave up on the issue.

The group of slightly disheveled children entered a golden corridor. A voice whispered in her ear, ‘isn’t it painfully ironic?’ The Judgment Hall used to be one of the few places in the Underground that would take away Yellow breath. Towering marble pillars lined the place, along with multiple stained glass windows. The floor and columns were carved with beautiful and intricate designs that would make anyone with an eye for art ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at the attention to detail. Artificial light would trickle in, allowing the corridor to have a mysterious, almost holy golden glow to it. Even now, during the night, the hall was dressed in a beautiful shimmer of fake moonlight.

But now? It filled Yellow with nothing but a cold and hard disgust in her chest.

Because what was the point of the Judgement Hall if you were guilty of something you couldn’t change?

Good, bad, right, wrong… in the end it didn't matter to Asgore. He didn't have a care in the world if a child was the most merciful human with the patience of a saint or a mass murderer of multiple innocents. In the end, every human that had fallen after the first had met the same fate. Dying repeatedly for a crime they hadn't committed. 

Yellow looked at the group of younger children. Despite wearing what would look like new clothing and not having a speck of dirt on them, they all looked exhausted. The air around them felt so heavy as if they had been told that their favorite teacher was going to be fired. Rusty tried to stand tall as he carried Percy, but he looked absolutely wiped out. Azzy clung onto her brother, looking around every few seconds, trying to spot any sort of danger. The cold, smooth floor made her slip and lose her footing every few steps for she had no shoes upon her feet, only long pure white legging to protect her toes from the elements. Violet was hunched over, not even attempting to raise her head up, simply trying to look as small as possible, with her long dark hair covering her face. Looking at them, Yellow had one question in her head.

How?

Just...How could Asgore look at them, and rationalize seeing them as murderers? How could he sleep at night knowing he was guilty of the same crimes those humans had committed? How could he justify the slaughter of an innocent person, let alone seven? The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to shake with rage at the unfairness of it all.

Yellow gathered all the children into the elevator and pressed the button. She shook her head. It didn't matter how Asgore tried to justify it and frankly Yellow didn't care. What was done was done.

As the doors closed, Yellow allowed a small smile to grace her lips. That was right. None of that mattered. 

'Because I am going to fight his injustice with justice.' Yellow thought to herself as the elevator doors clicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> *Greetings READERS! I am so excited to meet all of you!  
> This is my first ever creation.  
> I am very excited to show you all what I am capable of.
> 
> *Follow me and ask questions on my Tumblr, https://queeniesartstuff.tumblr.com/  
> I also post fan-art there, so please come and check it out!  
> Comments and kudos would be very welcomed!


End file.
